


Effect [Pt. 2]

by go_ask_ash



Series: Trial and Error [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Reno, Trans Rufus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_ask_ash/pseuds/go_ask_ash
Summary: Reno steals Rufus away for his own day of R and R..Part two of the previous work!
Relationships: Reno/Rufus Shinra, Rufus Shinra/Reno
Series: Trial and Error [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888198
Kudos: 4





	Effect [Pt. 2]

**Author's Note:**

> I guess these works are going to become exponentially longer every time I post...  
> But I really wanted to begin showing the dynamic between Reno and Rufus. There is a slight mention of Rufus’s grey sexuality, which will be explored further down the road. My goal is to give all these important topics and relationships the care and attention they deserve.  
> Visibility and Inclusivity are important in this house!

It was noon before either of them attempted to get out of bed. Reno could be pretty lazy in the mornings if he wasn’t required to be on a schedule, so he took full advantage of the opportunity to sleep in and lounge in Rufus’s company. He could get used to this. No wondering if he remembered his bedmate’s name correctly, no awkward ‘where is this going’ conversation, no trying to think of a quick reason to leave. For once in his whole cursed life Reno was perfectly content. He buried his face in the hair at the back of Rufus’s neck one last time as he took in its softness and sweet scent. He must have felt the grin on Reno’s lips.  
“Why are you laughing? Did I talk in my sleep??”  
He hadn’t even realized the boss was awake yet. The sudden outburst of paranoia _did_ make him laugh, though. 

”Not at all Boss, ya need to quit worrying so much. I was just enjoying the scenery one more time before I got up to make some breakfast. Hungry?” Rufus groaned in approval as Reno jumped out of bed. He had a few calls to make before the VP made his entrance.

About 15 minutes later Rufus appeared, showered and ready for the day, just as eggs and coffee were being placed on the table. The smell from the kitchen was heavenly. “Don’tcha be telling anyone back at HQ that I can cook..” He smirked, as that first sip of coffee spoke to his soul. “I know you got your important business meeting this afternoon, but I already spoke with the Chief and it looks like you’re gonna be indisposed after that. At least until your 10am tomorrow.”  
As expected, he shot back with a glare, “What exactly do you mean? I don’t believe it is within your job description to manage or revise my schedule in any way. You’re in no position to tell me what I will or will not be doing with my time.”

Reno just waved off his objection. “Ah, but it’s also my job to do what is best for you at all costs. And right now, it’s best for you to rest, relax, and trust your favourite Turk will take care of everything.” Rufus snorted like that was the most ridiculous thing he’d ever heard, but he didn’t say no. “We’re bustin’ outta this solid gold shithole first, yo. Eat up.” Reno winked at the exaggerated eye roll that followed. He couldn’t stand the thought of Rufus trapped in this place another night, tortured by his thoughts and terrible memories. So he called in a favor from a friend that owned a house just past the Costa del Sol boardwalk. Soon the two were walking through the palm trees to a quaint little bungalow. He beamed while unlocking the bright yellow door. “Even the beach access is private. Hope you brought your swimmies, Sir.” Rufus strode inside with an exasperated _ughhhh_ , covering his face in feign annoyance to hide his tiny smile. No way was he going to let Reno believe he was his favorite Turk..

\------

Two hours of grueling negotiations, squabbles over gil, and triple checking mako reactor schematics finally came to an end. Reno’s impatience was at an all time high and if he didn’t get a drink and a cigarette ASAP there may be more at stake than the future of the company. A large man with a gun for an arm had threatened his life when he absentmindedly started tapping his foot during one very enthusiastic speech. Free at last, he practically skipped the whole way home. As soon as they were safely back inside Reno sang, “Alright Boss! Vacation starts NOW! Get yourself into some beach gear and out on that sand- the host will be at your service momentarily.” The absurd little bow at the end almost made Rufus want to punch him. The only reason he didn’t was the promise of alcohol.

Dressed in his most obnoxious floral print shirt, a drink in each hand, and sunglasses replacing the ever present goggles on his head, Reno paraded out onto the beach where Rufus was already relaxing in the sun. Shirtless. ~~Fuck~~. Behind the shades Reno allowed himself a longer glance this time. His shoulders and chest were broad, but not bulky, and he very much enjoyed the outline of abs and deep V cuts looking further down. His legs stretched just enough to meet the tips of the incoming waves with his toes. ‘ _Maybe Shinra should start selling calendars…_ ’ he mused to himself. Suddenly that twinge of insecurity returned. He prayed Rufus wasn’t looking him over the same way. Reno was in excellent shape, to be sure. But not only was his build thin and unassuming next to Rufus, he couldn’t bear the thought of revealing his scarred chest to someone that looked so perfect. Someone who was able to transition without having to go under the knife. _That_ was truly Gaia’s greatest gift.  
  
“Well, looks like you’ve already got the hang of this ‘vacation’ stuff,” Reno laughed and handed him a glass, “A toast! Fuck old man Shinra, bring on the new era!” They clinked cheers and proceeded to down the first round in an instant. The cold drinks were right on cue. It was hotter than Ifrit’s asshole but the two refused to give up the sunlight. Eager for any chance to show off his bartending skills, and avoid a heat stroke, Reno kept their glasses filled. They sat for a while swapping office tales, trading the latest scandals like a couple of old biddies. Rufus felt warm and comfortable in the Turk’s company. He enjoyed his loud, boisterous laughter, the closeness that wasn’t accompanied by dread or apprehension, and knowing he was **safe** with him. He often wondered if that pleasance was mutual or just part of the job. The other seemed very content with his career and their time together so he’d never thought to ask.  
“You ever date anyone, Reno? With your line of work I don’t see how it would be possible.”

“I do what I have to do when necessary; same as most tha Turks. But nah, I don’t ‘date.’ Not my thing. Soulmates and shit? That’s nothing but a marketing scheme created to make money; fed by simpletons who have to be told what’s good for ‘em. Never fails- I see somebody a few times, they always end up actin’ like they need to own me. ‘Be mine,’ and that garbage… I’m nobody’s possession; I do what I damn well please. So I guess you could say I’m not really into _romance_.” He picked up a tiny seashell and turned it in his hand while he thought for a moment. “Now, what I am into, is loyalty. Dedication. _Selflessness_. Nothing’s more meaningful than that. Maybe it’s a kink, maybe it’s a creed. Who needs flowers and poems when someone would kill a man for you? Or kill you if it meant protecting ya from a fate worse than death??” Reno looked at Rufus, suddenly very serious. “ _I’d kill you if you asked me, Boss. If it meant saving you somehow. That's the most romantic thing ya ever gonna hear me say._ ”  
He leaned back and laughed deep from his chest to lighten the mood.   
“How bout you then? Midgar’s most eligible bachelor… You ever tried dating?”

The other man scoffed, flipping a hand through his hair and looking thoroughly annoyed. “First of all, they can take that title and shove it straight up their assholes. Second, the thought of trying to find a date and make a connection in my position is not exactly a welcome task. People are constantly invading my privacy or entering my space with exactly two goals in mind. Money, and sex. The money side I have no issue dealing with. No one is getting any.” Rufus paused for a moment and smirked. “Actually, that’s the issue with sex, too.” He chuckled darkly to himself.  
“There has never been a time when I went out with someone and didn’t feel like their endgame was sex. It boils down to the same thing every time. And when they don’t get it, they leave. It’s disgusting. Like I’m just prey for the circling hunters. Sex isn’t really my _thing_. Very occasionally does it interest me. All I want in life is **trust**. It’s the highest evolution of human devotion- to completely open up and be comfortable with someone without failing to meet some unrealistic expectation or apologizing for being yourself.”  
Rufus looked human again for a fraction of second; a few stray hairs falling back into his face as he looked down at the water washing over his feet. Reno knew right then- that was exactly the kind of trust he wanted to earn. Even if it took him a lifetime. This man deserved to feel like someone valued and understood him for _once_ in his life, instead of always being burdened by the standards of others.

He tossed the little seashell out into the rising tide. “This is too much bullshit for me to have an empty glass,” expertly switching the focus to a much lighter topic. “Boss, you making the next one?” He teased. “I vote we roast here a bit longer and then get you out on the town!” His bright blue eyes and sideways smile were absolutely devilish, and something in Rufus’s brain went ... _click_. He wasn’t exactly sure what it meant. But he felt it.

Reno’s master plan had been taking the boss out to a nightclub and giving him the chance to really let loose. There was a funky dive bar on the outskirts of town that he frequented when on assignment in Costa; that seemed just the place. They were less likely to be spotted in a crowd, especially out of their usual white and black suits. Rufus had on his newsboy cap from the night before, a white linen button up with the top two buttons open, and a leather harness belt- for the proper effect, Reno insisted. He, on the other hand, had settled for ripped jeans with nothing but an open waistcoat in place of a shirt, sunglasses still on for full effect. They were not ‘the VP and his Turk’ tonight.  
Stepping into the hazy room, Reno watched Rufus take everything in- the blur of colors, sweat, sex, all of it vibrating with energy; an entirely different world from cold white board rooms and sterile office cubicles of the Shinra building. At the bar everyone’s eyes were on the redhead and the blonde. Even without titles they demanded attention. People made a beeline to Rufus all night. Trying to talk or get him to dance, offering to buy him drinks, (which would prompt Reno to walk over and bring him a new one- no taking chances with strangers) and Rufus was absolutely **thriving**.

 _‘Shoulda known he’d be out here breaking hearts,’_ Reno laughed to himself. Watching him crush his unsuspecting victims one by one was pure entertainment. Rufus never wanted to leave, never wanted this freedom to stop. The pulsing music, the flashing lights, the power he held over these random strangers without them even knowing his name; it was all more intoxicating than the never ending supply of drinks seeming to appear in his hand. A familiar shade of red captured his attention. It was Reno, hands raised and hips crashing to the beat. He was a bit drunk, but it only added to his lazy grace. The strobe lights caught his crystal blue eyes like an electric spark when he locked on Rufus. Gods he was actually stunning.  
_Again._ _Click._

Without thinking he turned and wrapped his arms around Reno’s waist, pressing lips against his pale throat before sinking in with his teeth. _Hard_.  
He was confused, almost angry at this inability to decipher his emotions. His body’s response felt almost like betrayal- _want_ was not something Rufus Shinra was accustomed to feeling. Yet here he was, able to think of nothing but Reno’s mouth on his, or anywhere else for that matter. ‘ _Fuck it_ ,’ he thought, and allowed himself to enjoy the sensation of fingers digging into his waist while being pulled in closer and closer with the rhythm. The deafening music and sea of bodies surrounding them seemed to disappear.  
If Reno was the least bit surprised by what was happening, he never let it show. Thank years of experience as a Turk for that one. One minute he was vibing out on the dance floor, and the next Rufus was in his arms, delicious pain flooding his senses. He buried his fingers in soft blonde hair and pulled back until he found Rufus’s lips. Reno kissed him. _Hard_.  
He knew he shouldn't have slipped like that. It wasn’t professional. But great Gaia he was weak. And he wanted it bad.

Regrettably he couldn’t let his guard down just yet. This was still the Vice President of Shinra, whom he had sworn to protect with his life. “How about we head home, mmm?” Reno purred against his ear, grip still locking their hips together.  
“But I'm not ready for tonight to be over,” Rufus frowned, petulant.  
“How about I’ll make you another drink when we get back, and we can sit out on the beach for a while. Fair deal, Mister Vice President?” The devilish grin returned.  
“Deal. But only if you make it a strong one,” he conceded. They swayed together for another moment, neither wanting to break their hold. But when the music paused for the bar owner to announce last call, Reno slid a hand around Rufus’s waist and led him out the door.  
Neither said much on the walk home, but they maintained a constant touch. Rufus was still at war with his body and rational thought. Reno reminded himself of his position, his duty, and how earning the other’s genuine trust and respect was worth far more than a drunken hook up the boss might regret later. It was a hard sell for someone accustomed to taking exactly what he wants whenever he wants it. Back inside the little shack Reno immediately went to the kitchen and started on some fresh drinks. ~~Strong ones~~. Rufus proceeded to strip down to his boxers in the middle of the living room, further crushing the redhead’s resolve. “Let’s hit the beach and keep this vacation rolling.”  
“Alright, well grab the drinks and cigarettes and I’ll be right behind you,” Reno placed both glasses into his hands and sent him out the door. Removing his own clothes and shoes, he hesitated a moment before throwing on the floral shirt from earlier. Even unbuttoned it offered a sense of security, hiding his flaws. Outside Rufus was lighting a cigarette, drink in hand, looking like the cover of a magazine.

He slid down next to him and enjoyed the warm feeling of their skin meeting in the cool air. Without any warning Rufus poured into his lap, teeth catching his neck again like a wolf going in for the kill. That was it, that was Reno’s breaking point. In one fluid motion he turned the tables and had Rufus underneath him, wide eyed. Again he pulled Rufus’s hair back and kissed him. Over and over. Down his jawline, softly whispering over his ears, teeth lightly scraping his shoulders. He wanted to cover every inch of skin he could see.  
The rush was exhilarating. Rufus wanted _more_. The pressure from Reno’s lips and hips felt heavenly, but this new desire for those things felt even better. He may not understand it, but damn if it didn’t take his mind away from everything else on earth for a moment. The quiet rolling of the waves seemed like the only thing reminding him to breathe.

Eventually Rufus pulled away to collect himself, dangerously close to the limit of what he could mentally handle. “Now listen here,” he attempted to regain some composure, “I came out here to get a better look at Gaia’s greatest gift and you’re still wearing this.” He ruffled the hem of his shirt. Reno froze. Rufus raised his hand and started to slip the garment back over his shoulders. “Don’t-” he felt his heartbeat in his ears and shivered slightly in the breeze, nerves on edge.  
“Why won’t you let me look at you,” Rufus asked in earnest.  
“There ain’t nothing to see there. Promise. Not when you’re looking at this in the mirror every day, ha” he deflected the attention by running his thumbs along the contour of Rufus’s smooth chest.  
“What you just said is absolutely ridiculous,” His eyes lit up with the knowledge that he held all of the power in the situation, “Now give me your shirt. I’m cold. That’s an order, Turk.” He kept his head down and slowly removed the shirt, draping it over Rufus in defeat.

He let out a cocky _hmmph_ , asserting he had won. “You make my life difficult by being so **hot** , Reno. I am Rufus fucking Shinra; I don’t have time for the distractions you are constantly causing in my brain,” he quipped. “But don’t you dare stop.” Reno seemed to relax a bit at that. Rufus pressed his palms against his chest and marveled at his lithe, powerful build.  
“These scars don’t make you any less of a man. You’re beautiful. I’ve thought that from the very beginning. Granted it took time for my brain to catch up with what my body obviously already knew. But don’t ever forget- you wouldn’t be _here_ (he lifted his hips for emphasis) if you weren’t the kind of guy that turned every head in the Shinra building. I’m not ashamed to admit my vanity.” That made Reno cackle, though he couldn’t help feeling a tiny spark of pride.  
“Gee, thanks Boss.” He leaned down for one last kiss and smiled against Rufus’s lips. It was his way of saying ‘thank you for accepting me’ without sounding like a complete ass.  
Rufus brushed the red slash on his cheek and sat up. “That’s enough for tonight. It’s time for bed. We still have meetings to attend before noon tomorrow remember?” And it _was_ just enough. Both were tired from the earlier escapades, as well as emotionally exhausted from battling their own demons. Neither said it aloud, but it sure was nice to be fighting side by side after years of going it alone. “You can sleep with me again. Let’s go.” Rufus made it clear this was not a question. They each took one last drag of their shared cigarette before trekking back inside.

Half an hour later, Reno was passed out with fingers still entwined in Rufus’s hair. He enjoyed the quiet moment to watch the Turk rest for once. He noticed the faintest hint of a birthmark shaped like a banora fruit on the left side of his chest. ~~Adorable~~. Rufus fell asleep still wearing the shirt he had demanded from Reno, and for the second night in a row slept soundly without the menacing dreams that usually plagued him. Sleeping in his arms seemed to quell the storms brewing in his mind. Whatever this connection was, he had waited a long time for it. And _Gaia_ he was grateful.

The next morning, Tseng was waiting out on the helipad for them to arrive. “Shit...” Reno said under his breath. Rufus shot him a disapproving look. As they exited the copter, Tseng nodded at Rufus and let him take the lead. Reno fell in stride next to the Chief and kept his eyes forward, unwilling to acknowledge his sour expression. “Reno,” he said sternly, so quiet not another soul would have heard it, “You will report to my office this afternoon to discuss your actions over the past two days. I will contact you when you’re expected.” Reno knew he was in trouble, but he wouldn’t have changed a thing. Sometimes the best reward is worth a bit of punishment, and he was never one to back down from a little danger.

  
**Just a fun little addition- this is the art that inspired the scene of Rufus sleeping in Reno’s shirt... I am OBSESSED with this artist and you should definitely give them a follow!!

https://laerel.tumblr.com/post/618991427732520960/one-morning-just-wanted-to-draw-reno-and-rufus

@laerel on Tumblr and @70thheaven on Twitter

**Author's Note:**

> WOOF. Hopefully you all enjoyed this installment even though it was significantly less action than the past few chapters.
> 
> If you have any topics/scenarios you’d like to see developed feel free to drop it in a comment!


End file.
